TCUTK3: Breaking in Two
by Cheerfulbunny
Summary: Derek and Angie's relationship is explored and expanded on in the original sequel to Trauma Center Under The Knife 2, in which Angie loses it with Derek, sending them into a spiral of events no one could have predicted. Chapters 1-7 currently under massive revision, go to profile for more information. (Previously "World of Chaos" or "So it Begins", title subject to change.)
1. From The Heart

~~~Author's Notes~~~

Yay! The episode is up, and people are happy.

Just to let you know:

Italics are Narration/Thoughts/Writing/Memories/Dreams/Sounds

BOLD Italics are Thoughts in Memories/Dreams or Sounds in Memories/Dreams

My third revision.

* * *

Derek was sleeping in the closet. He was hiding from Angie, because he REALLY needed a nap, and he sure as hell didn't want to do her paperwork again.

"Attention Doctor Stiles and Nurse Thompson, you are needed in the OR."

Derek slumbered on, unaware of the time slipping by.

"Zzzzz…"

5 hours later, Angie found him in the closet. She had been so worried about him...

"_Hey Angie, where's your boyfriend?" Tyler teased._

"_I don't know, and he isn't my boyfriend." Angie snapped._

"_Ooh, touchy, eh?"_

_Angie threw a scalpel at his head, purposely missing, but not by much.. He shut up._

"_**I really should do that more often, it works so well..."**_

"_**Where is Derek, anyways? He BETTER not be sleeping."**_

_As time passed, Angie grew more and more worried._

"_**What if he got hurt or something?"**_

_Angie was walking, or more accurately running, past the storage closet when something shifted inside._

_**THUMP.**_

"_Eeek!"_

"_**What the hell?"**_

_Angie opened the closet door, ready for anything. She relaxed slightly when she saw Derek's sprawled form on the floor._

"_Derek...I am going to kill you."_

"DEREK STILES! DO YOU HEAR ME NOW? WAKE...UP!"

Derek snapped awake, and hit his head hard on the wall. His head jerked forward, as he slipped into unconsciousness again.

Oblivious to his head injury, she continued to yell. "DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME NOW, YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP!

Angie kicked him hard in the ribs, hoping it would wake him up.

To her dismay, it didn't. What it did do was crack two of his ribs. One nicked his heart, effectively stopping it.

Angie suddenly froze when she heard the cracking noise, realizing what she did.

"Derek? Oh, god!"

"_What did I just do?"_

She reached down to check his pulse, and stopped. She did not feel a heartbeat.

"Derek? Derek? Someone, help!"

"_Oh...shit…"_

She began to perform CPR while calling for help.

Tyler ran in just as she was blowing air into his mouth.

"What the hell? You need help to kiss him or something? Well, first you-" He started to laugh, but stopped when he noticed the tears streaking her face and the fact that she was now compressing his chest.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know!" Angie stammered. I think he has some fractured ribs, and one may have nicked his heart! It isn't beating!" Angie cried, lying through her teeth.

"_What the hell? How did that happen?" Tyler wondered._

"_Ooh, speaking of which, what where they doing in the closet…?"_

Tyler had some very perverted thoughts before he pulled himself together.

"It doesn't matter right now! Get him to the E.R!"

* * *

Derek's heart has been stopped for 3 minutes...Doctor, you need to restart his heart!" Angie pleaded.

"Got it! Let's begin the operation!"

"_He doesn't do it as well as Derek does…" _Angie giggled to herself.

She snapped herself alert. It had been HER fault he was like this, and she had the audacity to LAUGH about something like this? What kind of person was she…?

"…"

Tyler grabbed the defibrillator. "Charging to 200! Clear!"

Derek's heart didn't stir.

Meanwhile, Angie was free-falling in a spiral of darkness, guilt encasing her heart.

_"If he dies..."_

"Clear!"

_"Because of what I did..."_

"Charging to 300! Clear!"

_"I don't know..."_

"Clear!"

_"How I'll live with myself."_

"Charging to 360! Clear!"

_"Derek...Please, wake up..."_

"Clear!"

_"Please...Because I love you! Please!"_ Angie started to cry uncontrollably.

Tyler's hands were growing heavy. Barely holding back tears, he looked at the clock.

"Time of death..."

"NO!" Angie screamed, snatching the paddles from Tyler and slamming them onto Derek's chest. "CLEAR!"

Derek's body jerked, but his heart didn't make a sound.

"_D-Derek...Derek!"_

She refused to give up. She shocked him again, and again, and again.

"Wake up, Derek!" Angie screamed.

"Angie." Tyler said, laying a reconciliatory hand on her shoulder. "Give it up. I-It's already been 10 minutes..." He was barely holding back tears himself.

"N-No...No...This...C-Can't...Be...H-Happening..." She said it so quietly that she barely heard herself.

"_D-Derek…"_

She fell back against the wall, her eyes rolling up in her head.

Angela Thompson blacked out.

She didn't hear the beeping sound that signaled the return of his heartbeat.

* * *

"C'mon, Tyler, it's been three weeks. Can I get discharged yet?" Derek pleaded.

"No." Tyler said, almost smugly.

"Fine." Derek said, defeated.

"But can I see Angie?"

_"Come to think of it..."_ Derek thought to himself. _"She would have checked on me by now. I haven't seen her at all. Where could she be?"_

Derek immediately grew worried when he saw the smug look get wiped off Tyler's face.

"Where is she?"

Tyler dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Angie's...gone missing."

Derek voiced his thoughts.

"What?"

~~~Author's Notes~~~

Meh. Please review.

(Is trying to cut author's notes down a bunch, and failing.)  
But I pulled off the "Angie beats the living **** out of Derek without killing him."  
So I get a cookie. Please review.


	2. In Love

~~~Author's Notes~~~

DISCLAIMER-Trauma Center belongs to Atlus

"It will rain" belongs to Bruno Mars.

Fanfiction belongs to Cheerfulbunny.

MAJOR UPDATE.

~~~Chapter 1~~~Life Goes On...~~~Episode 4~~~...Is A Heart Filled With Love~~~

Angie meandered aimlessly through the city-walk. She was trying to live with herself, and having a hard time. She knew that Derek would want her to live, but she was having a hard time even doing that.

"_I can't even honor his wishes...I didn't deserve to love a man like him...And now he's dead, because of me..."_

In her inattentiveness, she ran into a building. She stumbled back, stunned. It was Derek's apartment.

"..."

She found the door unlocked, and let herself in.

"_Derek wouldn't have left the door unlocked...If he had been alive to lock it..."_

"..."

Everything reminded her of Derek now. Everything. She couldn't even eat without wondering if Derek would've eaten it.

It had been 3 days since Angie had left Caduceus, and she had barely eaten anything. Her body was starving and weak, and she was on the verge of collapsing.

She slowly climbed the stairs, dreading the memories that would flood in when she reached Derek's apartment.

_It had been one week since Angela Thompson's disappearance. No one knew where she had went. Not even Angela herself knew where she was. Because...she was lying on Derek's bed, her motionless body cold and pale._

"_..."_

"_Derek?"_

"_..."_

"_Hey, buddy, get over it already!"_

"_..."_

"_Should we take him to consoling?"_

"_..."_

"_Do you know who you're talking to? This is THE Derek Stiles. He'll get over it._

"_..."_

"_It's been a week already. What is he waiting for?"_

"_..."_

"_I heard he's been like this since that nurse of his disappeared."_

"_..."_

"_That girl? Angela Thompson?"_

"_..."_

"_Yeah, that's the one."_

"_..."_

"_Why doesn't he get over her?"_

"…"

"_Tyler told me yesterday that he loved her…"_

"…"

Derek was floating in a near-comatose state. He was conscious, yes, and he would move and talk when asked to. However, the life had soaked out of him, his life turning into a bleak black-and-white screen.

The gaping hole in his heart. Would it ever heal? Derek wished it would.

Pain. Darkness.

Everything was over. Everything. Nothing he could do. The love of his life was just….gone…"

This must just be a dream, right? Any moment now, she would walk through the door, smiling, happy to see him.

So why didn't she come? Didn't she know how he would feel? Did she care?

"_Derek...Derek..."_

Derek realized he had began to hallucinate her voice. HER voice.

"_Derek? Are you alright?"_

He muttered to her voice in his head, _"I'll never be alright...Not without you…"_

He now knew what she had done, but...why? She had hit him, nearly killing him, then left without a word. Why would she do that?

At least...that was what Tyler said.

And Tyler didn't always tell the truth…

But if that wasn't the truth, then what was?

"_Derek! Snap out of it!"_

Derek had to deal with her persistent voice every single day. As if he hadn't had enough.

"_She loved you...And she thinks you're dead."_

"_She thinks she killed you..."_

Derek remembered the conversation with Tyler.

"_She couldn't love me...Who would love me...?" _Derek thought dejectedly.

"_Derek...Get over it!"_

Angie's loud, if angry, voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly looked around, hoping to glimpse her. He didn't.

He suddenly realized what his subconscious was trying to get him to do.

"It" wanted him to get over Angie, start a new life, and live as if nothing had ever happened.

"_I can't work as a doctor anymore...Too many memories."_

He decided to move to Hawaii.

"_I heard it's a nice place..."_

"_I wonder if Angie would've liked it."_

His mind attempted to strangle Derek for that thought.

"_Right...I'm getting over her..."_

"..."

He would leave immediately. He needed to go home first, to pack his bags.

Deep down, Derek knew that he would never truly get over her.

But he could only try and hope.

Angie was sprawled over Derek's bed.

"I need to get over him already..."

"_But how?"_

Her subconscious agreed. _ "How could you forget him?"_

She was about to answer herself when her phone rang.

She checked the caller ID.

"Derek Stiles."

She ignored it, the first time she had answered, it had been Tyler, trying to tell her something. She had hung up. She didn't want to hear what had happened.

A tear slid down her cheek. Her hands started trembling as another crystal drop fled down her face. She watched the tear slide from her eye, silently splashing onto the sheets beneath her.

She faintly heard a radio in the neighbor's apartment next door. She barely heard the announcer's words, but started listening as a word caught her attention.

"_If you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore."_

The word that had caught her attention was "leave."

She was hit by a sudden revelation.

"_What would Derek do if he was in this situation? He wouldn't have left the scene...He would take full responsibility for his actions."_

"Derek...I may have failed you...but I will never stop loving you..." She murmured quietly to herself.

And at the moment, a person walked into the room. Someone familiar...

"This can't be..."

"Derek?"

"Angie?"

"W-What...?" Angie exclaimed, trying to find a logical solution to what was going on. Suddenly, the most obvious one hit her, and she was almost ashamed by the simplicity of it.

"You're a ghost!"

"W-What?"

Derek looked around. What ghost? Then, he realized that Angie meant him.

"I-I'm not a ghost!" He shouted.

"_Am I?"_

Angie coughed, and Derek heard the pain in it.

"_She's hurt…"_

And Derek, with no other option, crossed over to her side, ignoring her weak protest.

"No...S-Stop…"

Her heartbeat was so faint. Derek was scared. What was happening?

He looked carefully, and saw her thin curves, much, much thinner then Derek remembered.

"_Malnutrition...What's happened to her?"_

Derek crossed over to his fridge. There was an apple in it, but otherwise, it was completely bare. The apple looked fresh, though.

"_Ugh...I need to restock my kitchen…"_

Derek smirked internally. He wasn't a chef, if you could even call him that.

Angie watched him take out the apple and walk back over to her. Watching him, she noticed that he looked almost as hungry as she did.

"_Why is he doing this for me? After all I've done to him?"_

Angie realized, when she saw Derek look away and blush, that she had said it out loud.

"_Oops…"_

Derek gave her the apple, but continued to avoid her gaze.

"_Should I tell her? But what if...she doesn't return the feeling?"_

Derek stored his emotions when he saw Angie's piercing stare, her emerald eyes dissecting his actions.

Angie realized that rejecting the apple was probably not going to help her situation at all. Besides, her stomach was giving out serious hunger waves. So, she bit the apple and chewed carefully.

Oh. _Oh._ It was so good. Angie took another bite, and another, sinking her teeth into the juicy red flesh.

Derek suppressed a chuckle. She was certainly hungry, now, wasn't she?

Despite everything, he smiled.

Within seconds, the apple was gone, and Angie was already up and dropping the core into a trash bin. They stood around awkwardly before Derek stepped up and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Angie buried her face into her doctor's shoulder and began to cry, overwhelmed by all the emotions that had stabbed through her body in the last week.

She felt his hand soothingly rub her back, and she realized that she needed to be strong now. Stifling her sobs, and wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she asked him a question.

"Why…?"

With the word Angie poured out all of her pain, her uncertainty, her angst. With the word Angie asked all the questions that had been nagging at her so much.

Why hadn't he been mad? Why had he been so caring, despite all she put him through? How was he alive? Most importantly, why did he come back?

Ironically, he managed to answer all four of her questions in exactly four words.

"Because I love you…"

~~~Author's Notes~~~

Well. More editing for everyone, I guess. I never realized how many errors Fanfiction screwed my writing with. But they are mostly fixed. I would recommend checking my story every month or so. There will almost always be a new chapter(s), and a probable revision. So...

WHATS WRONG WITH MY SPACING? HUH? WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST THE LETTER X!

But I discovered something just as good, if not better. :D


	3. Returned

~~~Author's Notes~~~

I have NO idea what I'm doing with this episode. Oh, wells. I like reading angst.

I have a request: An Markus x Elena. There are only ONE of those out there that I know of.

I APOLOGIZE in advance. If you don't care about what I did in my TC games today, then move on to the ~~~ line.

I have begun looking at deviantart. oO It's so cool...

Today, I picked up my TCSO game, and started playing the eXtreme stages. Guess what happened.

X1-Kyriaki-Rank S-Losses 0-Used Derek

Tips: Use GEL. GEL IS SO AWESOME NOW!

Suture all lacerations immediately.

Naomi's HT is better, but it doesn't matter.

X2-Deftera-Rank A-Losses 0-Used Derek

Was FORCED to use the Healing Touch to prevent losing. But since I got an A, I never complain.

*I did all of this in one day, to X5*

X3-Triti-Rank C-Losses 0-Used Derek

I DIDN'T LOSE, I JUST RESTARTED :P

But it only took me 5 minutes before I figured out how to beat it.

Step 1: Try REALLY hard to get an XS. No HT.

Step 2: Say, "Screw this." if you can't beat it.

Step 3: Use the Healing Touch, and beat it in 20 seconds flat.

Step 4: If you still can't beat it, you're screwed.

And after X5, I no longer say Triti is the hardest

X4-Tetarti-Rank A-Losses 1-Used Derek

Holy SHIT. This is not as easy as everyone says.

Diverticula grow damn fast. I barely stopped the third one from bursting.

With mutated Tetarti, vitals drop at a rate of about 2-3 a second. And they move SO **** fast!

Regular Tetarti-One round-Vitals drop 30-50! WTH!

So, Tetarti was actually second hardest! WTF!

Way to win: Skills. And HT. If you aren't good enough, practice 6-3 on hard. If you can beat it (With a Rank of S or higher) WITHOUT the Healing Touch, then you are probably ready.

X5-Pempti-Rank ~~~-Losses 3-Used Derek

Pempti is a BITCH!

Lacerations attack: 10 damage each, about 1 vital damage per second. (Per laceration)

Polyp attack: 1 Core=4-6 Polyps each. And I find it impossible to kill all 5 before they make the stuff.

Vitals attack: 0.250.5124816 vitals damage per second (Something like that) (Per core)

I mean, I couldn't even get 2 damage points each.

And one of my losses was DURING my use of the Healing Touch. WTF?

It went 10 -1.

I hate you Pempti.

Note to self: If you can't beat Savato on hard mode, how are you going to do X7? *gulp*

TCUTK2~extreme mode

X1-A-Wow…

X2-A-Damn, they are FAST

X3-A-Pempti, you are officially a bitch.

X4-A-Kind of easy.

X5-B-TOOK ME 15+ Tries.

X6-none-BASTARD DIEDIEDIE

~~~Chapter 1~~~Life Goes On...~~~Episode 5~~~Return to Caduceus~~~

"I love you too, Angie."

Angie's mind slowed, slowed, and then stopped.

"H-He what?" Angie thought desperately to herself.

There was no response.

-line break-

"Welcome back, Angie!"

"Hey, Angie!"

"Where've you been, Angie?"

Greetings flew pass her. She didn't really want the attention, but she supposed that's what she got for disappearing so long.

She realized now that she had been fairly stupid. Derek hadn't been dead. She should've checked on him. She vowed to never make the same mistake again.

"_Again?_" Angie shivered. Hopefully, there wouldn't be an "again."

Derek glanced down at Angie. She looked excited and happy, but he knew, on the inside, she wasn't really paying attention to anything, and was in deep thought.

"Hey Angie, are you guys together yet?"

It was Tyler. Of course it was. Derek was about to say something, when a book hit Tyler in the stomach.

Derek sighed. Angie hadn't changed one bit.

He noticed, however, that she hadn't verbally denied it. So maybe there was a chance...? Especially after what had happened in his apartment. His lips still tingled pleasantly after his first few kisses...

"_W-What...? You...you aren't real! You-"_

_Derek cut her off._

"_Let me prove it to you."_

_He leaned forward, and gently brought his lips to hers. His lips grew warm, and the warmth spread throughout his entire body._

Before the memory could finish, a announcement on the intercom rang out.

"Doctor Stiles and Nurse Thompson, report to the OR, now. A patient wishes to speak to you."

"I wonder who it could be?" Angie wondered out loud.

They walked down the hallway, which seemed mysteriously empty. They didn't realize that Tyler and Leslie were watching them.

"What does it take to get them together?" they both thought, annoyed. Little did they know, they already were.

At the OR, Derek and Angie found a patient sitting on a table, in a vomit-green hospital robe.

"Green? Ew. We need to get better colors." Angie thought to herself.

She then looked up, and saw who it was. She gasped in recognition.

"Linda!"

"Hey!"

Derek examined her charts quietly. One thing stood out.

Diagnosis: UNCONFIRMED. PRESUMED TO BE A COMPLICATION OF PGS.

"..."

"I got a 4.0 GPA, and my family is closer now!" Linda proudly told Angie.

"That's wonderful, Linda!" Angie exclaimed.

"She's become such a fine young lady now..." Angie thought to herself.

Angie noticed Derek hadn't said anything.

"Is something wrong, Doctor Stiles?"

"..."

Derek handed the chart to Angie, who scanned it and gasped.

"You guys can treat it, right?" Linda asked, starting to get worried.

The pair did not answer.

~~~Operation Briefing~~~

"The patient seems to have strange tumors in her lung, presumed to be a complication of Post-Kyriaki PGS. We will be using the Powell procedure to remove these tumors. Are you ready to operate...?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's begin the operation!"

~~~Operation Start~~~

Derek disinfected the patient and made his incision over Linda's lung. As he injected several doses of stabilizer, his mind began to wander.

_She flinched, but didn't move back, which Derek decided was a good sign._

_He was about to move back, and Angie felt it. She didn't want that to happen. She reached an arm around his neck and held him closer._

Derek realized that there was a patient in front of him, and tried to concentrate.

He located the (3) tumors using the ultrasound, and cut them open. As soon as he tried to drain the cytoplasm...

"Doctor! Tumor reactions have increased!"

He finished draining the cytoplasm of the first 3 tumors. He then excised them and placed them on the tray.

When he did that, 3 large lacerations suddenly formed.

"W-What?"

"Doctor! The tumors have forced through the surface of the organ! You need to remove them quicker!"

Derek injected stabilizer, and quickly treated the large lacerations. He then drained the cytoplasm of the new tumors, and excised them. He placed synthetic membranes on all the wounds and spread gel over them.

A new tumor formed, on the surface of her lung.

"Is that a soft spinal tumor? On the lung!" Derek exclaimed.

"We need to remove it. First, excise the tumor."

Derek quickly traced the outline of the tumor, separating it from Linda's tissue.

"Now pull it out with the forceps gently. Do not apply a lot of force."

Derek did what he was told, and managed to pull it out without it tearing.

Angie sighed. The worst was over...Until the EKG registered something new.

"Ventricular Fibrillation?"

"I need the defibrillator!"

Derek brought the paddles down and delivered an electric shock.

Thankfully, her heart restarted.

"Angie, we need to close her up and figure out what is going on with her."

"I agree, Derek."

"It's Derek now...?" Derek thought to himself.

Derek sutured and disinfected the entry site and placed a bandage.

"Is that all I could do for her...?" They both thought to themselves.

~~~Operation Complete~~~

"..."

~~~Author's Notes~~~

The chapter itself (The much more interesting part.) is about 900 words. I am sorry. But, hey, got it done earlier then I said I would.

Episode 6 is coming out soon. I may rename all of the stuff so it's more like Chapter 1, Episode 1.

After Episode 6, I probably will move on to Chapter 2. It's written already (1 episode), but I need to type it out.

I played TCUTK2 again. Oh noes. I'm on 7-4 as of NOW.

I got a "C" on the damn ass 7-3 stage. Meh.

I read fanfiction and look at fan art. My request is still up.

I have a bunch of thank you's to give.

Elricbros123-Thank you for adding my stories to your favorites. I am honored.

Cypruseyes-I am grateful. You reviewed my story TWICE, and actually gave me inspiration. Don't ask. Also, you let me know I had a living reader.

Indochine-Thank you also for taking the time to review.

I believe there were others, but I can't find their names. Sorry! Give yourself a pat on the back if I didn't mention them.

So please review, and wow~Another story over the 2,000 word mark.

Ironically, the 2,000 was the 2,000th word.

Sorry for the 1,100 words of uselessness. I apologize. I will try not to do it again.

Please read and review, next episode in 2-4 days.

~~~Author's Subnotes~

Cut it down 400 words. And 2 whole pages.


	4. Diagnosis

~~~Author's Notes~~~

I know. This is totally late, but, good news! This is summer! NO HOMEWORK. And without any homework I can spend hours on this (Not really)! So, my updating time will be cut to 1-2 days each. Unless I hit writer's block.

I picked up TCUTK2 again. I have perfected roughly 2/3 of my game. But I will never perfect X1-X7. Ever. I can dream, right?

Well anyways, I have decided to give another 3-5 episodes to this chapter. Then, at Chapter 2, we will start off with where my other story began (Although MUCH MUCH MUCH better.)

And also, if anyone can XS 6-6 Improvising in a moving vehicle, I congratulate you. Because I can not seem to last 10 seconds without getting a MISS.

~~~Author Subnotes~~~

Purpose of Revision: Add words if possible?

~~~Chapter 1~~~Life Goes On...~~~Chapter 6~~~Diagnosed~~~

Linda Reid, Age 20

Diagnosis: Unconfirmed. Presumed to be PGS complications.

Symptoms: Tumors and Lacerations

Derek and Angie looked at the chart.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I doubt it. What are you thinking?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Not telling."

"Tell me…"

"No."

"Please…?"

Derek sighed, annoyed. 10 minutes more of this, and he would snap.

10 minutes later, Angie was making it very hard to resist.

"Please stop…"

"Why?"

"Because...you're distracting me from my patient."

"Is that a problem?"

"Well...Linda might die if I don't figure out what's going on with her."

"Linda, huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Angie walked out of the room, clearly irritated.

"W-Wait…" But she was gone…

"…"

Derek sighed. Why did most of their conversations end like thi-

A sudden pain shot through his chest.

"_What was tha-"_

Another intense bolt of pain skewered his heart.

Derek coughed up a dark red spray. He stared at the floor, stained with blood.

_His blood._

Derek coughed again, as more pain radiated through his chest.

"_Am I having...a heart attack?"_

He then realized something that chilled him to the bone, even as he was collapsing.

It had been exactly 3 years since his infection with GUILT. And no one had noticed.

"_Of course...PGS...And this time, Naomi isn't here to save me…"_

More pain. It felt like something had exploded in his chest. He couldn't withstand it, and blacked out, just after one more thought crossed his mind.

"_Angie…"_

Angie stormed away from the room in a huff.

"_Always about someone else. Always."_

She realized that was a bit selfish.

"_A bit? Oh, please, Angie, don't flatter yourself."_

She suddenly realized that Derek wasn't the type of person to cheat on others.

"_So why am I so flustered?" I should apologize."_

She was just about to go back when she saw Linda walking into his office. Linda, who shouldn't be walking. Who was barely able to walk, but yet, walked into HIS office.

"_Why am I not surprised…?"_

She suddenly realized that Linda's OR was next to their office.

"_Oh right, he's cheating on me with a woman 10 years his minor. Naturally."_

She heard a muffled scream.

"_What the hell are they doing in there? This is a hospital."_

Then:

"_Not cheating. We weren't together. Good thing no one else knew."_

She heard the scream again, much louder this time.

"_What the hell? I don't care what I'm walking into, this is ridiculous!"_

She spun around when…

"SOMEONE! DR. STILES IS UNCONSCIOUS!"

"_What? Not again! He's sleeping while...while…"_

She chose not to finish that thought. _"What the hell is wrong with him?"_

She heard a thump.

"_If they're going to do this, can they be more quiet about it?"_

She descended the stairs, completely unaware of Derek's life-or-death situation.

A decision that would haunt her forever.

~~~Author's Notes~~~

Would have made it longer, but I felt a need to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. Sorry. Next chapter will be addressing...that.

Expect the next episode by Friday! If anyone still reads this nowdays...Does anyone? A little bit of notice would be nice.

And thank you to my readers...You've been very motivating.


	5. Life and Death

~~~Author's Notes~~~

"A mistake that would haunt her forever."

After you read this chapter, please don't kill me. I'm sorry.

Also, keep the "prologue" in mind. It'll be important at the end of this chapter.

I am also planning to introduce my OC this episode. Or maybe the next.

And also, there is no "maximum vitals" in this, unless I specify it. So in all operations (With the exception noted above) max vitals are 99.

~~~Author Subnotes~~~

I will be reloading all episodes. I did a random fix on all episodes.

~~~Chapter 1~~~Life Goes On...~~~Episode 7~~~Life and Death~~~

Life and Death.

Derek Stiles. Linda Reid. Connected by the word "patient."

But no one knew that a patient would be lost at Caduceus today.

-line break-

"Angie! Car accident! Wake your boyfriend up! If there is too many patients for Hope to handle, they'll be transferred here!" Tyler teased/yelled.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Angie replied, as calmly as possible.

"But you want him to be…"

The teasing abruptly choked off when Tyler Chase had a scalpel quivering an inch from his head.

Angie stalked off, 100% unwilling to find her co-worker.

"Screwing his patient in our office…"

"Not our office any more. If he wants to make out with patients in my workplace, he can do it in his own office. I'm moving out."

She reached her soon-to-be (In her mind) ex-office.

"Derek! Stop fu-"

Her voice choked off when she saw his body.

Covered in blood.

"W-What?"

She saw Linda, with a lock on his arm. It looked like she had been trying to wake him up.

"So...they weren't having sex…?"

"I'm sorry for not believing in you, Derek. Don't die yet."

She checked his pulse. Faint.

She smashed the intercom button down.

"TYLER CHASE! GET DOWN TO DEREK'S OFFICE, NOW!"

"Why is it always him that gets hurt?"

"Why?"

-line break-

Tyler heard the voice, and almost ignored it.

One thing stopped him. It was Angie's voice, and she did not sound happy.

He did NOT want to have his face superglued to the wall again. He ran as fast as he can.

"God, this had better not be a prank, Angie."

It wasn't.

"What...the...hell? Again!" He yelped, panicked at the site he saw.

Derek was laying in a pool of blood.

His blood.

While Tyler ran to the OR with Derek in a gurney, Angie checked Linda.

Her heartbeat was still quite strong, but blood dribbled out of her mouth.

She hoisted her up onto a stretcher, and Linda coughed up blood.

Angie ran to the OR with Linda as fast as she could.

~~~~~~~~~~Operation Briefing~~~~~~~~~~

"Derek is suffering from a mutated form of PGS. His vitals are hanging in the 30's. Linda is suffering from PGS, as well. Doctor Stiles thought that she had Kyriaki." Angie forced the words out through tears.

"Kyriaki! That can't be possible."

"Be as it may, you should still take the utmost precautions. Due to Linda's unstable condition, we will operate on her first."

As she said that, Linda's vitals dropped to 20.

"Starting the operation."

~~~~~~~~~~Operation Start~~~~~~~~~~

"Doctor, I think you should inject stabilizer into Derek, to keep his vitals up."

Derek's vitals had dropped to 12.

"Nice catch, Angie."

Tyler injected 3 rounds of stabilizer. The vitals only went up by 72. [4/5 of 90]

"Why didn't the vitals increase to 99? It should have…" Angie thought out loud.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Tyler made the incision over Linda's lung.

"Oh...my...god…"

Lacerations, pus, and inflammation covered EVERYTHING.

"Vitals are dropping!"

10...8…36…

Tyler desperately injected stabilizer.

"Why didn't the stabilizer work as well for Derek?"

"Speaking of Derek…"

Angie glanced at Derek's vitals. They were hanging in the 60's.

Angie gave a boost to Linda's vitals, as Tyler was having some trouble.

Tyler began suturing lacerations.

Angie wondered if he had a Touch of his own.

"No...I don't think so…"

"What was that, Angie?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Whatever you say, Angie."

Tyler had treated all the visible wounds…

...Until 2 lacerations formed.

"These lacerations...This is Kyriaki!"

Tyler began searching with the ultrasound, until he saw a tumor-like shadow.

A MOVING tumor-like shadow.

"What the hell is this?"

"Doctor, Post-Kyriaki creates tumors. It may be that the GUILT fused with the PGS."

"This is an one-of-a-kind operation…"

Tyler experimented, while Angie shot stabilizer into Derek, who's vitals had been in the 30's. Each injection only raised vitals by 20.

"…What's going on, Derek?"

Tyler excised the tumor, and saw a big mass. He drained it, and Kyriaki was exposed. Unfortunately, the removal of the tumor caused a pus cloud to hover over the Kyriaki, and 2 lacerations formed.

Tyler treated the lacerations and pus cloud, and incinerated the Kyriaki.

"Stay on your guard…"

2 more lacerations formed.

Tyler repeated the removal process, and treated the wounds that followed.

The signature triple laceration formed, but what he hadn't expected…

Vitals dropped by 30 as a massive tumor formed on the surface of the lung.

7 pus clouds billowed out of the tumor.

Vitals started to steadily drop, 3 vitals a second.

"Dammit!"

Tyler injected a dose of stabilizer, and drained the pus cloud. A huge inflammation formed.

"What is with Kyriaki and mutations?"

Angie injected stabilizer into Derek again while handing a syringe and a blue vial to Tyler. Now, injections only raised vitals by 15. [1/2]

"…"

The inflammation withstood 3 full injections before shrinking and disappearing, also bringing the vitals down by 15 in the process.

Tyler injected more stabilizer. He drained the cytoplasm of the tumor, and excised it in pieces. After every excision, he had to drain the tumor again.

"God, I hate tumors…"

Angie shook in fear. The vitals were almost dropping too fast for stabilizer to control.

Suddenly, Naomi barged in.

"Naomi! What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Derek's condition from Leslie while I was around."

"How did Leslie know…?"

"I don't know, but it isn't important now. Gel."

Angie complied. Now she was forced to assist two doctors at once, until Leslie followed Kimishima in.

"Well, it's becoming a real nice party in here, isn't it?" She asked, completely leisurely.

"Assist Tyler!" Angie hissed, handing a scalpel to Naomi while continuously injecting stabilizer into both patients.

A third person came in. Dr. Clarks.

He immediately began helping Angie, but Angie noticed their stabilizer was running low.

Dr. Clarks saw this, and ran to get more. Angie noticed him stop outside and say something into the intercom.

Naomi opened up Derek's chest, and gasped. Lacerations covered the organ, as well as well as pus and inflammations.

Fortunately, Angie had been (somehow) watching Tyler operate. She told Naomi what to do.

"First, treat the wounds."

Naomi started working on it. Vitals were in the single digits. Angie gasped.

"The vitals!"

Suddenly, the vitals started to rise.

Angie smiled. "Naomi's Healing Touch is invaluable now…"

Dr. Clarks came back in, with another nurse that Angie recognized. Heather.

Despite the situation, she began to smile.

"Everyone's here to help…"

No sooner had she said that things began to go wrong.

Naomi's Healing Touch expired.

2 gaping lacerations appeared on Derek's heart.

And Linda Reid began to flatline.

"NO!"

~~~Author's Notes~~~

This is the most I have ever written as an actual episode. Yay me!

So anyways, that, blahblahblah, and also, a bunch of other doctors will make their appearance. New doctors to the crew, but not to us!

Er...The prologue...you'll see why it is in the next 2 episodes...


	6. Help

~~~Author's Notes~~~

I'm working on a new series (of oneshots)

They're in 3 categories.

Love.

Break up.

Death.

I made a Death and Love/Breakup

Because of these, this story's posting time will be delayed by about 1 day. So sorry!

Drop by and read it :)

So anyways, remember the prologue from last time.

I think this will be the second-to-last chapter.

I have decided to make this a TC/TT crossover.

~~~Chapter 1~~~Life Goes On...~~~Episode 8~~~Help~~~

"NO!"

Angie desperately injected stabilizer into Derek while Naomi tried to repair the damage to Derek's heart.

Despite this, more lacerations formed, and vitals plummeted.

_54...45...32...21...15…_

Heather also began injecting stabilizer desperately.

Vitals still dropped.

14...13...20...16...12...19...13...7...14…

Two doctors ran in suddenly, one male, one female, as well as a nurse.

They quickly assessed the situation, then the male doctor and nurse went to help Tyler, Leslie, and Dr. Clarks.

The female doctor came, tracing a star.

A star?

Suddenly, the vitals stopped dropping.

"_What's going on?"_

The vitals wouldn't go up, either.

Seeing this as her chance, Naomi sutured lacerations. The female doctor helped her out.

They treated all the lacerations.

"Chiral Reaction Negative!"

"_Thank you, unknown doctor."_

Angie injected stabilizer again.

Vitals went up as normal, however stabilizer only raised it by 15.

"…_? Why doesn't the stabilizer work as well, even after we treated everything."_

Then Angie remembered.

"_We DIDN'T treat everything!"_

The vitals started to drop again.

"What the hell?" All four of them shouted.

Vitals hit one and stayed there.

Angie glanced at the unknown doctor.

"_Is that her Healing Touch?"_

The unknown doctor made an incision over Derek's heart again.

What they saw almost stopped their hearts.

"_Paraskevi!"_

Naomi picked up the laser while the female doctor stared in confusion.

"What's your name?" Angie asked the new doctor.

"Valerie." she replied.

"This is a pathogen called Paraskevi. It's the sixth type of GUILT, and it burrows into organs until it reaches the heart. When it burrows into the heart, the patient will instantly die."

"What!" Valerie gasped in shock.

"To treat it, you laser the tail, and cut it into smaller segments. When it is the smallest in can get, you laser it and remove it. However, if you cut it, it will cause two lacerations."

Naomi had cut the Paraskevi into 2 pieces. Only 8 of its 16 segments were left inside Derek.

One piece attempted to burrow. Naomi stopped it just in time.

Valerie's Healing Touch ran out just as Naomi sliced a segment.

_1...0…_

_-line break-_

_Meanwhile..._

Tyler saw the new doctor and that nurse come over. Good. He needed all the help he could get.

They were able to get Linda's heart restarted without much trouble.

Suddenly, all the wounds treated themselves in seconds.

Everyone instinctively looked at the new doctor, Markus.

He was moving so fast it was a blur.

"_Of course...the Healing Touch…"_

Leslie was watching everything, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"!"

And then a fact hit her, which unscrambled her brain. She knew it to be a completely truthful fact, and nothing she did could stop it.

"_We're going to lose a patient today…"_

"_The question is, which one?"_

_-line break-_

Markus was getting annoyed.

Elena was calm as ever, there was this other nurse who was freaking out, a doctor who looked like he had seen this before, and Stephen Clarks.

All he knew was that he had been called here while he was in the neighborhood by Stephen because a special patient was in trouble and they were going to need help.

He had dragged Valerie and Elena along. They wanted to see the "special patient."

He didn't see anything special. All he saw was a hectic operating room.

He glanced to where Valerie was. She was in her Healing Touch mode, as well.

He looked back at Elena. She could keep up with him, as well.

She had the Healing Touch too.

He remembered what he was doing. He looked at the patient's lung.

2 lacerations formed, and Cheir appeared.

"_What the hell is Cheir doing in this patient?"_

2 more lacerations formed, with no visible cause.

Elena got his attention. "Doctor, this machine is indicating that there is a Chiral Reaction. There's also a word here. Ky...ri...a...ki?"

"And what is that?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Damn…"

Markus quickly killed the Cheir while still in his Healing Touch. He glanced back at Valerie, and saw the vitals of her patient drop from 1 to 0 in slow motion.

He facepalmed, and activated his second Healing Touch.

Not even Elena could keep up with him now, though she could try.

He walked down there, and injected stabilizer, noting it's weakness.

"Our stabilizer raises vitals by 24, but this one only raises it by 15?"

"This is supposed to be Caduceus…"

With the vitals capped at 99, he looked down at his new patient.

"_Derek Stiles, hm?"_

"_Wait...The Derek Stiles?"_

He looked down, into Derek's heart, and saw a 3 very strange worms in his heart, as well as 4 lacerations.

He sutured the lacerations, and studied the worms closely.

He attempted to laser them. They showed no reaction, except for slowly turning gold.

Markus shrugged. He had no idea what to do next, and he had a feeling that he shouldn't try anything.

He saw a scalpel in his hand. _"Why do I have a scalpel in my hand?"_

Then he accidentally dropped it. Into the patient.

The scalpel cut into one of the smaller worms.

Markus retrieved the scalpel, feeling lucky it had failed to penetrate the heart.

Then he saw the worm split into two, in slow motion.

"_So that's how you treat it? Cut it up?"_

He did that to all the worms, and soon they were all very tiny.

He removed them all, failing to notice that a single segment of worm was not there. And if it wasn't on the surface of his heart, then where else could it be?

Inside.

-line break-

Markus walked back to his patient, as one of his Healing Touches wore off. He still had the second one going…

He used the ultrasound on his patient. _"The Kyriaki must be causing the lacerations."_

Elena handed him the scalpel, when everything went wrong.

Vitals dropped from 50 to 10, as a triple laceration formed, as well as 3 other lacerations. Two Cheir formed and fused.

Markus was about to inject stabilizer when his Healing Touch wore off.

He collapsed in exhaustion.

-line break-

Linda woke up, weariness in her entire body. But there was no pain.

An unfamiliar nurse was there at once.

Linda asked, "Who are you?"

The nurse responded, "Elena."

"The PGS and the Kyriaki were successfully removed." Elena decided not to tell her about the Cheir.

"I see. Where is Derek? Is he all right?"

Elena looked at Linda, a touch of sadness and sympathy in her eyes.

"Derek Stiles is…

Dead."

~~~Author's Notes~~~

In the next episode, there will be a flashback of the rest of the operations, as well as what happened to Derek.

Suspense.

REVIEW!

And feel free to drop by and review my other stories. Yesh, stories. 3 w of now


	7. Over The Edge

~~~Author's Notes~~~

Well, well, well. Derek Stiles is dead. Kinda. You'll see.

Before you try to kill me, read the chapter.

And...I like Markus x Elena. Don't ask me. I just do :)

Also, for people who haven't payed attention to TCUTK/TCSO or haven't played either one of them yet, this chapter explains the bond between them.

And I have started to write in multiple POV's at a time, for example, Markus/Valerie/Elena at the same time.

~~~Chapter 1~~~Life Goes On...~~~Episode 9~~~Close Call~~~

"_Derek Stiles is…"_

"_Dead…"_

"What?" Linda shouted at the nurse. "He was a world famous doctor! Didn't you try to save him first?"

The nurse, Elena Salazar, was slowly growing agitated. She had been asked the same thing so many times already.

"DOCTOR Stiles is perfectly fine now, but he recently had an emergency operation. MR. Stiles died of a infected blood transfusion. He received Paraskevi, but didn't tell anyone about his symptoms and he was brought dying to the hospital."

"So...Derek Stiles, the doctor, is alright?"

"Yeah."

Before Elena could react, she was being gripped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much…"

"Ow...Ow…"

Markus and Valerie walked in, bickering about something utterly pointless, and saw Elena being practically strangled to death.

Both of them cracked up.

"This isn't funny…" Elena said, pretending to be hurt. Linda let go and lay down on her bed again.

Markus immediately apologized, earning a confused look from Elena and a knowing glance from Valerie. No one moved for a second.

When they heard Linda start to snore softly, they all laughed, and then left the room.

Markus thought to himself.

"_Well, that was awkward…"_

He liked Elena quite a bit. He tried to tell him it was just...brotherly love. Right.

Then why did he internally panic when she was talking to him, and have an urge to wrap his arms around her small body every time he saw her?

Brotherly love.

"_Right…"_

He looked up, and noticed Elena looking at him curiously.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?"

At this point, Valerie couldn't stand it anymore. She turned right, into a bathroom. Both of them could hear her muffled laughter.

"…?" Elena was confused.

"_Could he feel the same way I do for him? Everywhere I go, there are signs of it. He no longer looks me in the eyes, and I noticed him blushing on more than several occasions - all of them around me."_

She just couldn't take that chance.

-line break-

Derek slowly came to, lying on a hospital bed.

He groaned. "Again…?"

He blushed when he heard Angie's relieved laugh.

"_Her laugh sounds so pretty…"_

Angie was looking at him in a mixture of relief, love, and happiness.

"You're awake."

Derek pretended to fall asleep again.

"Derek?"

He laughed, and heard Angie grit her teeth.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU? YOU ALMOST DIED, DEREK, AND YOU'RE ALIVE BY A COINCIDENCE, DEREK! NAOMI REMEMBERED THAT IT HAD BEEN 3 YEARS, AND CAME AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. DR. CLARKS KNEW SOME EXPERIENCED DOCTORS THAT WERE IN TOWN, AND IF IT WASN'T FOR THEM FOUR, YOU WOULD BE DEAD!"

Tyler and Leslie were barely holding back laughter, eavesdropping on the conversation. Their plan backfired when the door slammed open and into their faces, knocking them into the wall. Coincidentally, another door opened as they fell backwards, and Tyler fell on top of Leslie just as Sidney and Greg Kasal walked by. They looked in, laughed, and Greg shot some video, but when they saw the duo's faces, they started to run for their lives. They were caught, but not before Greg uploaded it to his computer.

_It became quite popular amongst the Caduceus staff, and the duo didn't hear the end of it. Of course, Tyler and Leslie got their revenge. They superglued the brothers together by the lips, making sure to capture it on camera, and uploaded it to the net. Revenge and threats flew back for weeks, before a truce was made. But by that time, Tyler had been tied or glued to his ceiling, on top of Leslie's car, INSIDE Leslie's car, and to Leslie herself, twice. Tyler and Leslie both stopped their eavesdropping habit after that._

"I'm sorry, Angie…"

"…"

Angie tightly wrapped him in a hug.

"Don't do it again, Derek."

"Okay…"

-line break-

Naomi was having a bad day. She had almost lost Derek, because she wasn't GOOD enough.

She vowed to get better.

She walked down to the lab.

"Victor! I want a simulation for GUILT. Start working on it…!"

She walked out an hour later. After much negotiation, flattery, and bribing, she had persuaded Victor to make a simulation of every operation Derek had ever performed.

"_It's going to take a long time, you know. At least 3 months."_

"_I'll give you an extra 20,000 dollars if you get it to me within a month."_

"_25,000."_

"_Deal. Also...I want the operation simulation for Derek's condition. Linda's too. For an extra 15,000 dollars."_

"_Okay, deal."_

_Victor smirked. He was going to get 100,000 dollars for something that would actually take only a week. Of course, Naomi wasn't to know that._

Naomi recalled the painful operation that had almost resulted in the loss of the world's brightest and best surgeon.

"_Vitals are dropping!"_

"_Damn it!"_

_A flash. Vitals at 99. Confusion._

"_What? Where's the Paraskevi!"_

"_Doctor, a new chiral reaction has formed...inside his left ventricle!"_

"_NO!"_

_Vitals plummeted._

_The new doctor activated a Healing Touch, and vitals locked again._

_The doctor made an incision into the heart, and quickly removed the Paraskevi segment. She sutured the lacerations that were there. _

"_20? No wonder Paraskevi kills the patient so fast…" the doctors thought to themselves._

_Naomi glanced at Angie. She was barely holding back tears of relief._

"_**If the new doctor hadn't been here, Derek would be dead…"**_

_The new doctor closed up Derek's heart, and sutured up the incision. She neatly disinfected the area and rolled out a bandage._

"_Operation complete."_

"_Thank you so much…" Angie whispered, just before passing out._

-line break-

"A-Angie…"

"Shh…"

"We shouldn't be doing this in a hospital, much less Caduceus."

"So…?"

A moan.

Not many more words were exchanged. That night, actions spoke much louder than words.

~~~Author's Notes~~~

The reason Linda's op. isn't in here is because of the fact that hers went much more straightforward.

More operations like these will occur.

So, anyways. I have 3 stories out now. This is one. Do me a favor and review them.

And, also, I think I'll be able to extend my next few chapters up (word count)

This is the end of Chapter 1.

Just as a heads up, in Chapter 2, Episode 1 will be short. But it's a huge filler, just to show you the statuses of everyone at Caduceus, before I wreak havoc on their lives.

Next episode/chapter coming out in a couple days (1-2) which isn't a couple.

SO MUCH FREE TIME. I have 7 stories lined up.

REVIEW!

And also, I can take requests. However:

Has to be mainly about Derek and Angie.

CAN NOT BE POETRY.

I like reading good poetry. I suck at actually writing it. Like, really bad.

So...REVIEW!


	8. InfoChapter 01

Firstly, if you skipped here for some bizarre reason, I highly recommend that you go back to the first chapter and read, up to the second chapters. That is because:

1- This is an informative chapter AND  
2- I'm revising the chapters between Chapter 2 and this one. Because I think they suck. AND  
3- I don't even get why you would do something like this.

And if you don't understand the story, or you have simply read all the other chapters, then it is alright to read this one. My first view on September 1st was to this chapter. Seriously?

* * *

This will be the TIMELINE to my story. Simply because it needs to go this way, because I don't like the ages Derek and Angie are when they meet Markus/Valerie/Elena.

In 2018 (Feb-June:)  
Trauma Center Under The Knife takes place.  
( Late August-October)  
Chapter 6 of Second Opinion takes place.

In 2020:  
Trauma Team takes place.  
New Blood takes place. (They do NOT meet Derek and Angie)

In 2021 (March-July):  
Trauma Center Under The Knife takes place.  
(August)  
This story takes place a month later.

Now, it makes sense, because Derek doesn't fall victim to PGS for exactly 3 years. He is infected in August. So my story needs to take place in August, 3 years later.

* * *

This is a more condensed timeline/summary, just for my story.  
*Spoilers - DO NOT READ IF YOU SKIPPED HERE*  
Knowing you, you'll read it anyways.

Week 1 of August (01-07)  
8/04- Chapter 1 takes place.  
- Derek suffers chest trauma, from Angie, and needs to undergo emergency surgery  
8/05- Angie goes missing, believing Derek dead  
8/06- Derek wakes up, and is told the news.

Week 2 of August (08-14)  
8/10- Chapter 2 takes place  
- Angie wanders into Derek's apartment  
8/13- Derek finds Angie  
-Derek tells Angie he loves her  
8/14- Chapter 5 takes place  
-The duo step into Caduceus again, with Angie back to normal (mostly)

Week 3 of August (15-21)  
8/15- Linda is admitted into the hospital  
8/16- Chapter 6 takes place.  
- Derek falls victim to PGS  
- Linda collapses due to PGS complications  
- Naomi, Angie, Tyler, and Leslie attempt to operate to the best of their ability.  
8/17 (midnight)- Markus/Valerie/Elena arrive to help, along with Heather and Dr. Clarks; Derek's vitals plummet to zero, and we are left in the dark about Linda's operation.

Week 5 of August (28-31)  
8/28- Chapter 7 takes place  
-We learn of Derek's and Linda's survival.  
-Derek and Angie finally become a couple.  
-Angie is hit by a revelation  
-The story ends...for now.

* * *

Chapter 1 and 2 have been updated, but Chapters 3-7 aren't. I'm working on it. They will all come out at one time.

Hey, and while I'm here, I might as well advertise.

Blackout is the best story I have, and right now it is my priority because it's so easy to write.  
So if you could drop by and leave me a review on that, I would really appreciate it.

* * *

Oh wait. Before I leave, I have to do character profiles. Basic character profiles. Look to Caduceus Database for better profiles. Yes, ages are off - it's how my story goes.

* * *

**Derek Stiles  
**Age - 28  
Gender - Male  
Career - Master Surgeon  
Relationship - Angela "Angie" Thompson  
Friends - Angie Thompson, Tyler Chase, Leslie Sears, and basically the rest of the people in the story.  
Abilities - Healing Touch "Slow Time", "Stop Time", "Vital Raise".  
Hair Color - Brown  
Eye Color - Brown  
Basic Summary - Saved the world from GUILT, and later on Neo-GUILT.  
Noticeable Trait - Determination, Passionate

* * *

**Angela "Angie" Thompson  
**Age - 26  
Gender - Female  
Career - Master Assistant/Nurse  
Relationship - Derek Stiles  
Friends - Similar to Derek  
Abilities - Potential Healing Touch User, Sinner (Potential Genetic GUILT host)  
Hair Color - Blonde  
Eye Color - Emerald/Celadon  
Basic Summary - Derek's assistant.  
Noticeable Trait - Criticality, Emotionality

* * *

**Naomi Kimishima/"Nomozi Weaver"  
**Age - 29  
Gender - Female  
Career - Master Surgeon  
Relationship - None  
Friends - Derek Stiles, Angie Thompson  
Abilities - Healing Touch "Vital Raise", "Slow Time", "Stop Time".  
Hair Color - White/Sliver  
Eye Color - Blue  
Basic Summary - Past history with Delphi. Decided to join Caduceus USA.  
Noticeable Trait - Calmness, Determination

* * *

**Markus Vaughn  
**Age - 29  
Gender - Male  
Career - Master Surgeon  
Relationship - None  
Friends - Valerie Baylock, Elena Salazar, Dr. Clarks, Pepita  
Abilities - Healing Touch "Slow Time", "Stop Time".  
Hair Color - Brown  
Eye Color - Brown  
Basic Summary - Assisted in creation and destruction of Stigma. Works with Valerie and Elena.  
Noticeable Trait - Calmness, Determination

* * *

**Valerie Baylock  
**Age - 28  
Gender - Female  
Career - Master Surgeon  
Relationship - None  
Friends - Markus Vaughn, Elena Salazar  
Abilities - Healing Touch "Vital Lock", "Slow Time".  
Hair Color - Brown  
Eye Color - Brown  
Basic Summary - A surgeon that works with Markus and Elena.  
Noticeable Trait - Emotionality, Passionate

* * *

**Elena Salazar  
**Age - 25  
Gender - Female  
Career - Surgical Assistant  
Relationship - None  
Friends - Markus Vaughn, Valerie Baylock  
Abilities - Healing Touch "Slow Time".  
Hair Color - Brown  
Eye Color - Brown  
Basic Summary - Assistant to Markus and Elena.  
Noticeable Trait - Calmness, Determination

Wait on the next revision. And if you go to my profile, I have some story info for the next 40 or 50 chapters.


End file.
